headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Visit, The
| running time = 94 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; The Visit (2015); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $65,206,105 (US) $98,450,062 (Global) Box Office Mojo; The Visit (2015); Total Lifetime Grosses & Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Visit is an American independent feature film of the horror and psycho-thriller genres. It was written and directed by M. Night Shyamalan and produced by Blinding Edge Pictures and Blumhouse Productions. It premiered theatrically in the United States on September 11th, 2015. The film stars Olivia DeJonge and Ed Oxenbould as siblings Becca and Tyler. After their mother wins a cruise vacation, she sends her kids off into the country to spend the time with their grandparents, whom they have never met. Things quickly grow awkward as the seemingly nice elderly couple begin demonstrating some peculiar traits. The onset of senility is the least of their concerns however as Grandma begins scrambling about under the house naked, and Pop Pop begins throwing fits in public. Plot Two siblings from Philadelphia, 15-year-old Becca and 13-year-old Tyler, prepare for a five-day visit with their grandparents while their divorced mother Loretta goes on a luxurious cruise with her new boyfriend. Loretta reveals that she has not spoken to her parents in 15 years after getting married to her high-school teacher, of whom her parents disapproved. The two kids, who have never met their grandparents, intend to record a documentary film about their visit with a camcorder. At the train station, Becca and Tyler meet their grandparents for the first time, with Becca referring to them as "Nana" and "Pop Pop". When they arrive at their isolated farmhouse, Becca and Tyler are instructed to never go into the basement because it contains toxic mold, and that bedtime is at 9:30pm, after which they shouldn't leave their room. The first night, an hour past curfew, Becca ventures downstairs for something to eat and sees Nana projectile vomiting all over the house, which frightens her. She tells Pop Pop, who dismisses it as Nana having the stomach flu. He then reminds her not to leave their bedroom after 9:30pm. Over the next few days, Becca and Tyler notice their grandparents exhibiting more strange and disturbing behavior. Tyler walks into Pop Pop's shed and finds a huge pile of feces. Becca then decides to ask Nana about what happened the day Loretta left home, and Nana begins shaking and screaming. Pop Pop and Nana are later confronted by a woman who was helped by them in counseling; she goes into the backyard with them but is never seen leaving (it is later implied that they murdered her and left her dead body to hang from a tree). Tyler, concerned about the occurrences, decides to secretly film what happens downstairs at night. Nana discovers the hidden camera, retrieves a large knife and unsuccessfully tries to break into the children's locked bedroom. When Becca and Tyler view the camera footage of Nana with the knife, they contact Loretta once again, begging her to pick them up so they can go home. When she is shown images of Pop Pop and Nana, Loretta panics and reveals to both of them that they are not her parents. Realizing they have been living with strangers all week, Becca and Tyler attempt to leave the house, but the crazed impostors trap them inside and force them to play Yahtzee. Becca later sneaks into the basement, where she finds the corpses of their real grandparents, along with uniforms from the mental hospital they worked at, revealing the impostors were escaped patients: they broke into the grandparents' home, murdering them with a hammer and placing them in the basement alongside pictures of the real grandparents to avoid being recognized. Pop Pop grabs Becca and imprisons her in his bedroom with Nana, who tries to eat her. He then starts to psychologically torment Tyler by smearing his face with his dirty diaper. Becca fatally stabs Nana with a glass shard from a broken mirror, she runs into the kitchen and attacks Pop Pop. As Pop Pop starts to gain the upper hand, Tyler, in a great rage, knocks Pop Pop to the floor and violently kills him by repeatedly slamming the refrigerator door onto his head. The two escape outside unharmed where they are met by their mother and police officers. In the aftermath, Becca asks Loretta about what happened the day she left home. Loretta states that she got into a huge fight with her parents, in which she hit her mother and was then struck by her father. After that, she left home and ignored their attempts to contact her. Loretta concludes that reconciliation was always possible had she wanted it. She tells Becca not to hold on to anger over her father's abandonment. Cast Notes * The Visit, The Visit (2015), and Visit, The (2015) all redirect to this page. * The Visit plays on the "found footage" movie-making trope as most of the movie is presented through a handheld camera used by Tyler. * Principal filming on The Visit began on February 19th, 2014. * The movie was shot in parts of Royersford, Chester Springs, and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. IMDB; The Visit (2015); Filming locations. * The Visit closed out of theaters on November 26th, 2015. * At its widest release, The Visit was screened in 3,148 theaters. * The Visit was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Universal Studios on January 5th, 2016. Additional features include deleted scenes, alternate endings, Becca's photo gallery and a "Making of" featurette. Amazon.com; The Visit (2015); DVD. Product details. * There are a total of thirteen credited cast members in this film. Eight of them are male cast members and five of them are female cast members. * The setting for this film is Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and some rural regions of the state. Set in the modern era. * This is the first credited acting work for Ocean James, who plays young Becca. * This is the first credited acting work for Seamus Moroney, who plays young Tyler. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "No one loves you like your grandparents". * In a post credit scene, Tyler performs a freestyle rap recounting the events of their visit. * Other horror films of note that were also released in 2015 include The Exorcism of Molly Hartley and Sinister II. Grandma's Rules # Have a great time. # East as much as you want. # Don't ever leave your room after 9:30 pm. Recommendations External Links * * * The Visit at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Corpse | Hammer | Knife | Mental health facility | Mental patient | Pennsylvania | Philadelphia | Train Category:Films Category:Blinding Edge Pictures Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:2015 films Category:Horror Film List